The analyst
by cheeseyfudge
Summary: this takes place a couple years after hogwarts. Hermione is seeing a shrink and well soon is seeing him after hours. also it's in first person of the main charas


Harry Potter and various other characters that I am bowering don't belong to me. For I am a poor 23 year old male. Lol J.K. Rowling and well Warner Bros. too owns it. All I am doing is writing a lil fic for the entire world to see. So please don't sue or send any lawyers to my house for all they will get is a neat Gollum action figure and some fan subbed sailor moon eps. P.s. Henry belongs to me  
  
The analyst. By. Cheeseyfudge A.K.A. Erik Mickle  
  
Chapter one. The new patient  
  
Well it's been two years since I've set up my practice here in London. It's odd with me being from America to be practicing psychiatry here in jolly ol' England but I'm here. After graduating from the Merlin institute of witchcraft and wizardry in New Orleans. Ok so maybe some back story is due before I tell the tale of my current patient. Well before my country was settled by the pilgrims, about 500 or so years before to be exact, Merlin built a school to educate the natives born of magic in the ways of proper use of their gifts. Hence the build up of shamans of in each tribe of Native Americans. But I digarce. On my eleventh birthday, an eagle with a note in its beak found its way into my room. It turns out that my muggle parents had a resiceve wizard gene that was passed on to me. So after seven years of being trained in the ways of the wizard I graduated at the top of my class. (A/N if this story takes off I'll write a back story for Henry) After that I was accepted at the Oxford medical college in England where after five years of study I earned my degree in Psychiatry. Ok enough with the back story on with the show.  
  
I sat at my desk, reading through the current case file. One Ms. Hermione Granger, this is her first visit, she feels that a little bit of therapy will help her with her current situation in life. My thoughts were interrupted by my secretary buzzing through the intercom. "Dr. Simmons your nine o'clock is here." "Send her in." A very attractive girl in I'm guessing her early twenties walked in, her honey brown hair was everywhere like a small maelstrom just hit her. Her eyes were speckled with light flakes of gold that just seemed to well with emotion, and high intellect. Her body was that of an old style Greek Statute of a goddess. "Hello Ms. Granger my name is Dr. Simmons I'm very pleased to meet you." "Likewise doctor," "Since this is your first visit tell me a little about your self" "Well I've only been out of school for three years now. I kind of went to a very special school." "Well By the lion crest pin you are wearing I'd say you were a Gryffindor, at Hogwarts." "How did you guess?" "Well I didn't attend that school but my head master at the MIWW in America was a Hogwarts alumnus. And he would tell me tails of being on the quidditch team." "If I may ask? Why are you a shrink?" "Because even if I'm I wizard I still stick to my muggle roots." "You're muggle born too?" "Yes. And you don't know how many times I've been called mudblood." She cringed at that, I quickly apologized for using such an offensive term. And we continued on talking like this for the entire hour. I tend to let the first session be a test of the waters to find out how much I can delve while maintaining their comfort. It was odd though it seemed like all we talked about was either Ron Weasley or the famous Harry Potter. From what I could guess, she seemed to live in other people's shadows all of her life, starting with her parents, and then her friends. And now she's alone because her two best friends were fighting the, what seemed like never ending war with he who must not be named. For all her merits, awards, and various other achievements, she's never felt like she was worthy of any praise. Because her friends have done it all while she just studied in the library. Damn she's going to be a hard nut to crack.  
  
Chapter Two. In her eyes.  
  
When I was attending Hogwarts, I was top of my class, the head girl, and prefect. But all of my achievements meant nothing to me, because all of my life was devoted to them. After Ron and Harry saved me from that troll in first year, I've felt indebted to them. We vastly became friends, for seven years we were never separated from each other; well save for the times I fought with Ron because he was being an arrogant prick. But after school, they went on to become aurors for the ministry and have been Japan for the past three years tracking down Voldomot's followers and eventually they will find him and end this war. But since they've been gone all I've felt is empty. My life currently is devoted to helping Ginny raise her daughter, and work at cracking out my novel. But every time I try to finish my current chapter it takes me a straight week to come up with a sentence. I've been sitting at this computer trying to figure out what I am going to do with the next part all the while a four year old bounces on my knee. "Now Nerrisa you need to wind down a bit because nap time is coming up and when you wake up, mommy will be home." "But Auntie Mione, NO SLEEP!!!!" after her short temper tantrum she fell asleep in my arms. While I laid her down in her bed, the door opened. "Hey Mione I'm home." In walked Ginny her hands full of bags. "The store was a madhouse. I had to deal with a drunken person at my register; he kept on asking if it really cost that much. Damn I know we have to keep a low profile but why muggle jobs?" "Well my dear Virginia, it's better to have muggle jobs because we need to be low on the radar. Because: A. Your brother and best friend are embroiled in deep undercover stuff, B. the death eaters are currently only tracking wizards and if we appear as muggles we can come up undetected for a longer time than if we were riding around on broomsticks and whipping out our wands every three seconds." "I know, I know but can't I bitch sometimes?" "Just giving you a hard time." "yeah yeah" As she was saying that she pulled out a six pack of Mike's hard Ice Tea, and tossed me one. As we sat and drank a couple of the malt beverages we chatted. "So how was your first visit to the shrink?" "It turns out he's a wizard from America, and very hot to boot. Sure he's about twenty seven or so, but damn." "So pretty much you paid a guy a hundred pounds for a hour of looking at his bod, and you're the one who won't come with me to the exotic male revue." Said Ginny with a chuckle. "Oh hold that thought, gotta get the lil one up" I saved the chapter I was working on, and got up to fix some juice for Nerssia and pour myself some Pepsi one. As I sat the juice on the table a small blur came in and somehow landed on the chair in one jump. "You're just a ball of sheer energy aren't you?" "No auntie Mione, I'm a person not a ball." I giggled at that response. While Ginny and her daughter played I went back to the computer. Since my job is building websites I had to finish the small ftp server that I was working on for the latest client. Sure it's a porn server but I'm making five hundred pounds, that'll cover rent for the month. Learning html was a snap compared to that course in speaking troll I took in seventh year. "Mommy can I watch Pokemon?" "Sure thing, after you wash up, you've got chocolate all over your hands." "awwwwwww mom" "Well Ginny she sure has your stubborn streak, and of course the trademarked Weasly hair." "Yeah but she has the Malfoy smirk." "I know it's too bad Draco is gone, damn after he turned out to be such a nice guy." The oddest thing was what killed him, not a stray spell or even a magically cursed object, a heart attack of all things. Life deals some pretty odd cards sometimes. After a long afternoon of playing with a hyper active child the evening came. Of course I've been looking forward to this all week, a girl's night out. After Mrs. Weasley arrived to watch Nerssia. Ginny and I took about an hour to get ready to go out to the newest club in town. "I can't believe you know the bouncer at the Inner Eye, I heard it takes almost an act of parliament to get in." "Well this red hair isn't the only thing that's fiery about me." "You Minx you." "Damn skippy." Ginny was dressed in a deep violet corset and a long blood read skirt, her hair was done in the style of a 1950's vamp. Her pale skin was accented by the striking outfit. While I was dressed in a corset also but it was a light blue to make me seem to radiate warmth (Weird for a Goth club but I'm not in it to score but to just have a good time, Ginny on the other hand.) After some long goodbyes to her daughter. "You girls have a good time, stay out as late as you want just make sure if I'm asleep when you get home just floo me back home." "OK mom" Ginny and I headed out the door. The car ride was filled with the songs of Inkkubus Succubus and various other Goth bands to make sure we were in the mood. When we arrived the line was stretched for what seemed like the length of the building. But it wasn't all bad, because standing in front of us was a very handsome man. He seemed vaguely familiar; his dark hair seemed to frame his shoulders very well as well as the mesh shirt showed off his toned back muscles. He craned his head to look for someone and I froze. "Dr. Simmons? I hardly recognized you with your hair down, and well the spiked collar. Oh wow I never took you for one to go to a club like this." "Well I may be a shrink but I'm also a person." "I can defiantly tell." "MMMM tasty. No wonder you described him the way you did Mione." Said Ginny while she pursed her lips. Dr. Simmons seemed to blush for a second. Waiting in line for several minuets his friend showed up. His features were as if not more striking as our fair doctor's. He had a mane of deep crimson hair and a very athletic toned body. "Hey Henry, hmmmm uhh hello ladies. My name is Vincent." "I'm Hermione Granger and this is my friend.." "I'm Ginny." Said my friend as she clamed up after wards because his eyes mesmerized her. "Hey Henry this place is going to take forever to get in. how's about we take this ladies back to our place for some drinks and maybe an Evil Dead Marathon. Well if it's ok with them." "Sure, ummmmmm oh I'm Ginny" "You already said that." "I did."  
  
Chapter three The night is young.  
  
Well I've had some surprises in my life, but I never thought I'd meet the smartest girl in the world at a place like this, but I guess this will be a better night than I thought. Shit I'm going to lose a patient because in the morning I have to refer her to Dr. McCoy because I have feelings beyond doctor patient. And besides all she really needs is someone to encourage her, not someone to dispense advice and Prozac. On the way to me and Vincent's flat we made a stop at the local diner to grab a bite and a cup of coffee. I sat next to Hermione while her friend sat next to Vincent. Vincent was tongue tied (a rare feet for him). Hermione whispered something into my ear. "Henry, I was wondering, will you not be my shrink anymore, because I'd rather umm see you on more of a one on one basis. But if you don't want to I'd understand." I whispered back into her ear. "In the morning I am referring you to one of my colleagues. Because I've had more than doctor patient feelings towards you since I first saw you walk in. How about next Monday you and I go out." "Yes" she said as our coffee was being placed on the table. As the rush of caffeine hit our systems, we headed out of the diner. It took us about fifteen minuets to get back to our flat. As Ginny and Vincent walked in, they disappeared into Vince's room. While Hermione and I sat on the couch. "So Henry, what's your idea of fun?" "Well I guess doing things out of the ordinary. Like well, about three months ago I went base jumping off of a bridge in Seattle while I was visiting my sister. "Wow, and I thought putting together a PC without a manual was fun. You're going to have to take me on a wild adventure some day." Our conversation lasted on through the night; well save for the few times we laughed when we heard Vincent being called a bitch by Ginny when they were shagging like minxes.  
  
Author's note. Ok this is part one of my story. Please tell me what you think. I'll accept positive and negative reviews. Just don't use the term sux. Use bites or blows. They make me giggle. Lol sorry just had to fit an odd lingo joke in there. If you folks enjoy this story enough I'll try to pull another part out of the reaches of my boggy mind. Thanks cheeseyfudge 


End file.
